The University of Minnesota aims to recruit dentists for a program of didactic and advanced basic research training and advanced clinical training. In the Minnesota Dentist-Scientist Award (DSA) program, a Ph.D. in Oral Biology will formalize didactic and research training. DSA fellows will select one of five research training areas (RTAs) as defined by dental research needs and Minnesota faculty strengths: Microbiology and Immunology; Biophysical Sciences; Neurosciences; Pathobiology; and Mineralized and Connective Tissues. A graduate faculty dental scientist from an RTA will be a mentor to the DSA fellow. The application highlights 37 potential mentors, of whom 22 are appointed in the School of Dentistry. The Ph.D. program will be integrated by calendar, leadership, organizational structure, mentor responsibility, and philosophy with ongoing NIH/NIDR postdoctoral research training programs at Minnesota and the DSA fellow's advanced clinical training (ACT) program. There are 10 ACT programs, including four innovative disciplines particularly suited for academic and research careers. The Minnesota ACT programs are Periodontology, Pediatric Dentistry, Oral Pathology, Endodontics, Prosthodontics, Orthodontics, Operative Dentistry, Oral Health Services for Older Adults (OHSOA), Temporomandibular Joint and Craniofacial Pain (TMJ-CP), and Cleft Palate, Maxillofacial Therapy and Craniofacial Anomalies (CP-MT-CA). The ACT programs included by the DSA Working Group have strong academic records. Many clinical faculty are also Graduate Faculty of the University with recognized research and scholarly accomplishment. The administration of the Minnesota DSA program will ensure that state-of-the-art training is provided to outstanding DSA fellows. The program will be directed by Mark C. Herzberg, D.D.S., Ph.D. An associate director, DSA Advisory Committee and an External Advisory Committee will provide administrative guidance, support, and program analysis. In summary, the Minnesota DSA program will provide highly trained dentist-- scientists to work at the leading-edge of basic and clinical dental research.